tvradioschedulesfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs broadcast by BEAMtv
This is a list of programs broadcast on BEAM TV. It was previously known as CTV-31 (Cinema Television) in late 1993, and E! Philippines in 2000. However, it was defunct in 2003 due to low ratings and high cost programming difficulties. It returned last July 3, 2011 carrying 2008 Beijing Olympics Men's Division, and 1 episode English dub of Hamtaro. Its initial broadcast was The Game Channel, which started on August 15, 2011. Then it was acquired by CHASE on February 15, 2012 to improve its programs from limited (on Christmas Eve 2011) to 24/7 broadcast (on that date). But lately, it was replaced as Jack City (Jack TV's secondary network) which it was launched on October 20, 2012, but then it lessened its air limits from 24/7 broadcasting to 18 hours broadcasting due to NTC regulations on affiliated free TV network. Recently, last September 1, 2014, Jack City is no longer affiliated and aired on the channel as BEAM prepares its DTV transition, and continues to broadcast on cable networks until March 21, 2015, when the channel was rebranded as CT (now defunct). Currently broadcast by BEAM TV Educational *''Pilipinas HD''* *Island Living Channel* Infomercials *TV Shop Philippines* Religious *''Life TV''* Entertainment *''Pop Life TV'' News *''Inquirer 990 Television''* * Only available on DTT platforms. Previous programs CTV-31/E! Philippines Channel 31 era * Academy Awards Attractions * Adventure Cinema Theater * Airwolf * Bad Movies We Love * Baywatch * Behind the Scenes * CBS Evening News * Celebrity Homes * Coming Attractions * Cowboys and Indians * The Crystal Maze * CTV Goes to Oscars * Drive-In Theater * E! Features * E! News Daily * E! News Week in Review * E! True Hollywood Story * Eto Rangers * Fashion Emergency * FYE! * The Gossip Show * Hilarious Attractions * Hope Hollywood Original Treasures * Ibang Klasik Ito * Iskul Bukol * Larry King Live (CNN) * Late Show with David Letterman (CBS) * Matinee Classics * Mission: Impossible * MVP on CTV * Mysteries and Scandals * Nestle Hollywood Romances * On Broadway * Once Upon a Movie Time * Our Favorite Movies * Pictures Of War * PLDT Family Movie * The PLDT Premiere Theater * Premiere Night * The Rat Patrol * Revealed with Jules Asner * Sabado Nights at the Movies * Showcase of Suspense * Spy Network * SRO TV * Starstruck Presents * Studio 101: Freeway to the Stars * Talk Soup * That's All Toons * Third Rock from the Sun * Tom & Jerry * Tuesday's Hilarious Attractions * Twilight Zone * Wild On! * Wild On! Philippines * Wild Wild Westerns * World News Tonight with Peter Jennings (ABC) As BEAM TV BEAM Channel 31 on test broadcast *2008 Beijing Olympics: Volleyball Men's Edition *''Hamtaro'' The Game Channel on BEAM Channel 31 *''America's Got Talent'' *''The Biggest Loser'': Season 7 *''Dance Your A** Off'' *''Family Game Night'' *''Jeopardy!'' *''Minute to Win It'' *''Pictureka!'' *''The Price Is Right'' *''RPN News Watch''¹ *''RPN NewsCap''¹ *''Survivor: Redemption Island'' *''Survivor: South Pacific'' *''Wheel of Fortune'' RPN programs, both were continued to air on the said original channel after the channel (BEAM TV) axed simulcasting both producing newscasts from original channel on October, 2011 until October 29, 2012. CHASE/Jack City Blocktimers *''TBN Asia on BEAM TV'' (2014-2015, continuously aired on cable and via BEAM's digital subchannel) *''Great Day To Live with Bro. Greg Durante'' (2014-2016) *''O Shopping on BEAM TV'' (2014-2018, continuously aired as 24/7 channel on Sky Cable, Sky Direct and ABS-CBN TV Plus and as overnight block on ABS-CBN) *''Shop TV'' (2016-2018) *''Telenovela Channel on BEAM TV'' (March 1–2, 2015) *''La Madrastra'' (May 4-October 18, 2015) *''A Woman's Word'' (May 4-November 22, 2015) *''Big Love'' (2015-2016) *''Love Spell'' (2015-2016) *''TBN Philippines on BEAM TV'' (2015-2016) *''Muchacha Italiana'' (2015-2016) *''The Two Sides of Ana'' (2016) *''Shop Japan on BEAM TV'' (2015-2018) See also *Broadcast Enterprises and Affiliated Media *Radio Mindanao Network